


Adventure

by Mandybooklover



Category: Not - Fandom
Genre: It's not a fanfic. I hope you'll like it., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandybooklover/pseuds/Mandybooklover
Summary: Andy, a girl with special talent of memory, became friends with a rebel in the school, Ariette. Later she got a chance to go to the best stage which can show her talent. But meanwhile, the friendship between her and Ariette was in crisis. A conspiracy was happening because of her talent as well...





	1. Andy

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, do not read. This fiction is for the people for love to see plain plots but deep thoughts in it. If you like it and look forward to reading the next chapter, please read and review! It's my first fic on ao3! Thx! I'm looking forward to ur surpport! Anyone who likes my fic can be my friend! Thank you for reading this!

Damn. This was dead easy. Why would the teacher give us ten minutes to recite such a short poem? I closed my book and sat there, staring at the back of the girl which sits in front of me. It was Niki, the girl with the best grade in our class. She just cut her hair, it seems, and a short ponytail was shining in the sun, reflecting light into the air. The gold color formed something like a river. She shook her head. 'What's wrong?' I whispered. 'I can't do it!' Said Niki, ' I'm not perfect in everything!' I had nothing to say to comfort her.   
There were still six minutes left when I began to get bored. I suddenly heard someone call my name:' Andy Frost!' It was the teacher, Miss Stuart. 'Yes?' I answered. 'Are you ready?'she asked with a grin on the face. Thought she hate me much. 'If not, then you'll stand up and listen to the whole class. I'm sure you know that clearly, cuz...' ' I know. I'm ready, miss.' What's going on with me? Interrupting Miss Stuart? That didn't seem like a thing that I would do. 'Then go on, recite the poem for the class.' Miss Stuart's lips twisted, formed an unnatural smile. Maybe she had never been treated like this before. Everyone was staring at me, and someone coughed. Niki smiled a little, but I'm not sure if it was an encouragement or disbelief. I couldn't make mistakes in front of everyone; Niki was right. It was a long poem.


	2. Niki

The girl was really special. The girl who sat behind me, Andy Frost. Andy is short for Andrew;it was supposed to be a boy's name. But Andy was a girl. She actually looked like a boy:short hair, sharp eyes, thin lips, a pair of trainers. She was thin, with medium height. The only word I could think of is unique.   
Everything showed that she had good memory. On the first day of school, she discussed with me about the unfairness of the arrangement of the seats. She got all the classmates' seats right. I believed it was coincidence, but now she's standing there, rolling her eyes, facing the angry Miss Stuart, because of not reciting a poem. I smiled to encourage her, but she didn't look at me. I was wondering if she could do that, cuz the poem was already a complete mess in my head. I crossed my fingers to wish her good luck, but her ears got red and she started to play with her hair anxiously. She opened her mouth, but didn't say a word.


End file.
